Something's Brewing
by CptScarlett
Summary: During the Trish Winterman rape investigation, things are starting to get interesting between Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller. What will come of their work partnership and personal relationship? (This adds/modifies scenes few scenes to S3. It's based around what I see to be major growth and change in Alec Hardy now that he's back in Broadchurch and relieved of the stress of Sandbrook)
1. Chapter 1: He Cares Too

If there was one thing that Ellie Miller had realized over the past two years of working with Alec Hardy, it was that he cared too. Sure, he had _different_ ways of showing his care and concern for people. It was what made him a great cop, if not also difficult to deal with. It was a very different way than Ellie, which she figured is what made them great partners. They each showed care for their job and the people involved in the crimes they investigated, just in different ways, and it meant they saw things from different perspectives and sometimes found things the other would not have noticed.

Sometimes Alec internalized his concern and care about the cases he worked, to the detriment of his own health. It's why he was tortured by nightmares of Pippa drowning after Sandbrook, and why his heart almost totally gave out on him.

But, since he got the pacemaker, and Sandbrook was solved, he had seemed to soften a bit. The nightmares had gone, he was eating better, and was easier to deal with—at least for Ellie. The rest of the department weren't convinced, the changes were imperceptible to them. But, Ellie could see it.

She saw it in the way he spoke to Trish when they helped her into the car that night she had finally come forward. The care with which he questioned her later that evening about the attack. And when they took Trish home and found out it had been days before she came forward, she was waiting for him to let his annoyance show. But he had kept his cool and calm when speaking with Trish. Some would say it was police training in cases of attack and possible rape, but for someone who normally wore his anger and annoyance on his sleeve, the skill with which he concealed all his frustration and instead turned it into further concern—it had impressed her.

She especially saw the change when he had asked about her dad that night after she had come in from her phone call with him. It had all started because they had spent so much time together at his place going over the Sandbrook case. After solving Sandbrook, it had become a regular weekly occurrence for him to come over to her place with a pile case files, have dinner, then after the boys were in bed, they'd go over their current caseload. After her mum passed, her dad came to stay for an extended time. After that, the first time Alec came over, things got awkward quickly and it was clear her dad was not happy about them discussing work in her home. After a brief discussion privately, they decided their weekly visits would have to stop, for now. Alec had made a few mild complaints later at work, but he tried to not show his disappointment. At first she had convinced herself it was because he wanted the time to go over work and get ahead of the game.

* * *

"How's your dad?"

"Infuriating."

"How long's he going to stay?"

"We haven't discussed it. Still free childcare though, eh? She still in there?" She nodded towards the door that led to the toilet where Trish currently was providing a sample.

* * *

There was that disappointment, in his tone, and the look he gave at her answer. At that moment, she wondered, was there something more to his disappointment? He wasn't acting _annoyed_ like she would expect, just _disappointed._

If she was honest, she missed it as well. It had done great things for their relationship as colleagues – and as friends. Between the time they had spent solving Sandbrook, and then their weekly meetings at her home, they had learned how to handle each other's personalities, and Hardy had learned how to not be such a knob all the time. They had learned how to take each other's cues, when to push back, and when not to. Not that they didn't still argue, didn't get on each other's nerves, and that he still couldn't be detestable to deal with at times, but no one's perfect, and if too much changed, they wouldn't be Hardy and Miller, she supposed.

She had worked hard to accept the ways he showed he cared, and not criticize them when he attempted it. So when he nailed her for her own choices of how to show compassion, she got particularly upset when he gave her a hard time about the way that she showed her care. She knew he would have a fit if he found out she had given her phone number to Trish, she had only hoped he wouldn't find out. And she could see the look he was giving her as she spoke over the speaker phone. When she hung up the phone from that call with Trish, she knew that the shoe was going to drop.

"You gave her your personal number!" The argument ensued, back and forth, like usual.

"If I'm so annoying, why did you come back?" she threw at him—they kept going.

Sometimes, it felt like one step forward, times like this, they were taking two steps back. The argument ended with her shouting, "She's been raped!"

* * *

Miller spouted off the internet description of Axehampton House as she read it from her mobile phone. Alec stepped away from the window he had been peeking through and they took a few minutes to consider the property. A little while later they walked in quiet towards the river.

He considered his words for a moment, and as they stopped atop a bridge that went over the water, he turned to her and broke the silence, "Miller, you know why I came back."

"I'm the only person who would put up with you as a partner?" she shot back at him with a smirk.

He huffed and smirked back, the closest thing to a laugh she thought she might get from him. "Besides that."

"Well-," she started to continue, but he interrupted her.

"I came back because you are a _good_ partner. The best cop in Britain as far as I'm concerned, and the only one I'd want to be partnered with." He looked at her sincerely.

"You sure you really think that, even after I gave out my personal number to Trish Winterman?" she shot back at him, letting the bitterness that still hung on seep through. She immediately regretted it, however. "Sorry, I—"

"No, I'm sorry. Miller." He paused for a moment to let his apology sink in before continuing, "That's precisely why you're a good cop. I may not agree with your practices, and it _is_ a breach of protocol, but your concern for the victims of the crimes we investigate is part of what makes you a good cop. And watching you has made me a better investigator."

They started to move again, coming closer to where they heard a waterfall. "I'm not sure what to say, sir."

As they looked down at the water below, he shifted and turned towards her. "How about that you will come over for dinner tonight?"

"What!?" Her face immediately went into shock.

"To go over the case," He immediately threw in, seeing her reaction. "We obviously can't do it at your house anymore. I've cleaned up and made quite a few improvements since Sandbrook. There's more room now. Come over, have dinner, and we'll discuss the case."

"Oh." Her heart rate slowed back down a tick. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know."

He nodded and then looked back down.

"I'll take a look down there." She nodded towards the left side of the waterfall, so he took towards the other direction.

He glanced around a bit, then turned to see Miller closely examining the ground around her. He stopped and watched her for a few moments quietly, observing her without her knowledge meant seeing her a bit more relaxed, and getting to see her natural investigative skills at work. _Why does she have to be so bloody attractive without even trying?_ He sighed heavily before he called out to her, "Anything?"


	2. Chapter 2: Stop Being Nice

"I'm gonna hang out with some of the guys for a bit, maybe go to one of their houses." Daisy shrugged as she put her phone back in her pocket.

"Guys, which guys?" Hardy quizzed his daughter.

"Over there." She pointed to a group not too far away. "I"ll be back by ten. You'll still be at work anyway."

Alec corrected her, "Not tonight. Miller is coming over for dinner and to discuss the case."

She nodded. "Good then, better I'm not there to hear the gory details."

"I didn't say there were any gory details." He looked back at the group. "Okay, just be sure you all stick together. Don't walk home alone if it's after dark. You can call me if it gets late, I"ll come give you a lift. I don't mind."

Her right eyebrow perked up. "Dad, what's going on?"

He gave her a concerned look. "Just be careful, okay? Don't mention this to your mates."

She sighed. "Well, thanks for freaking me out."

"You're welcome. See you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug before she bolted off towards her friends.

* * *

Hardy sat at his dining room table, looking at the photos scattered there, when his phone beeped, indicating a text message.

 _Fred's sick. Can't come. Sorry._

Hardy scowled, typing back quickly. _Can't your father take care of him?_

The reply came back quickly. _You want to ask him that?_

He wasn't sure how to respond. He tried to convince himself that his disappointment was purely work-related. _Alright, see you in the morning._ He flung his phone down onto the table and slumped back further into his chair.

* * *

Daisy had come home safely by curfew but went straight to bed without much conversation. Hardy was still up hours later when he received a text, then a uniformed officer had delivered the forensics report to his front door. But he was shocked when he heard the knock at the door an hour later, at 2 o'clock, and saw Ellie's bright orange jacket outside his door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alec questioned as he opened the door.

"I was passing and saw your light on." she tried lying, knowing it wouldn't work.

"What, half way up the hill at 2 in the morning?"

"Alright, I drove over. I was hoping you'd still be awake. Don't be a twat about it. Look, Trish called me, she told me her attacker put something in her mouth to gag her."

"Yeah I just got the initial forensics."

"And?"

"Cloth fibers in her mouth swabs confirm what she told you…" He continued with a brief explanation of the findings, and the call he was going to have to make regarding the implications on the town.

She sighed. "Well, I'm here. Want to go over that report and the case files so far?"

"At two in the morning? Are you sure Miller? What about Fred?"

"He's feeling better. Passed out asleep now. I left a note for Dad. They're fine."

"Shouldn't _you_ be asleep, Miller?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Over an hour later, he looked up from the report to find Miller passed out asleep on the sofa, a stack of photos still in her hand, laying atop her half slumped body. He stood quietly and moved over to her, gently slipping the photos out of her hand, and pulling the throw down off the back of the couch onto her. He gathered the photos and the rest of papers into their file folder and slipped it back into his briefcase before glancing back at her one more time. It would do no good to wake her now and send her off, it was almost four in the morning. He turned off all but one of the lamps and headed off to his bedroom.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to find Ellie gone. He got dressed quickly, checked his phone and found a text from her waiting. SOCO was at Axehampton House, and so was Ellie.

An hour later he walked back out to the bridge at Axehampton House and found Ellie there, handing her the cup of coffee he had stopped off for on his way. They briefly discussed the case, before she asked a more humorous question, considering the night before, or technically that morning.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asked him.

"More than you, if you've been here two hours. When did you leave?" He turned towards her to observe her response.

She turned her head down as she responded, but he saw her cheeks redden. "I left at six, went home and changed, showered, and came here."

He nodded. "You don't have anything to be embarrassed about, Miller."

"I fell asleep on your sofa."

"Not the first time." He smiled as the memory came clearer into his mind. "Remember when we were going over Sandbrook and you fell asleep on the sofa. Wee Fred was playing with his toys on the floor."

She blushed even more. "Oh yes, another stellar performance. That one in both parenting _and_ partnership."

"It was four in the morning, Miller. You're allowed to be tired. Besides, if we're giving out awards for worst partner, I think we both know who would win." He got the reaction he desired, she looked up and smiled at him.

"You've got to stop being so nice to me," she said quietly.

"You want me to _stop_ being nice, Miller?" he answered in confusion.

"People are going to start saying you're playing favorites." She glanced down at the team working in the field below them.

"Hmm, perhaps I am," he responded, much to her surprise.

"You what!?" she tried to respond quietly, but her voice raised an octave.

"Perhaps I am playing favorites, Miller." He stared into her eyes as he answered, then turned and walked away, down towards where SOCO was gathering evidence.

"Well sh—" she whispered to herself in shock.

"Miller!" he yelled from below, interrupting both her expletive and her distraction.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner with the Millers

That afternoon, after finding and interviewing the taxi driver, Alec was watching the clock. He had a plan, he just wasn't sure if he was going to have time to follow through with it. He knew Ellie would be going home by dinner time to see the boys, and he needed to take care of something before she did. As soon as they finished the interview and stepped out of the room, he called out to her as she walked away. "Miller, I've just got to go take care of something. See you later."

"What?!" He ignored her, so she muttered in disgust and turned back towards the station.

Hardy quickly got into his car. Every time he was able to do that, he was thankful that he had gotten the pacemaker. Being able to drive again was one of its many perks; that and actually being alive to be able to drive. He put the car in gear and headed towards Miller's house.

When he arrived, he knocked on the door and his hands automatically went to his hips while he waited. When the door opened it was who he had hoped for. "Mr. Barnett— "

Before he could continue, Ellie's father interrupted him. "Ellie isn't home, she's supposed to be at work, with you. Why are you here? You're the one that keeps her there all hours."

"Well, Mr. Barnett, that's actually part of what I'm here to discuss. Could I come in or do I have to talk to you from out here?" Hardy tried not to sound impatient, as difficult as it was for him. He had to make sure this worked.

The older man eyed him suspiciously but stepped aside, holding the door open for him. Hardy stepped in and made his way into the kitchen, towards the table, on his own.

David Barnett followed him, not going as far as the table, still looking suspicious. "Well, what is it? The children will be home soon."

Alec could tell that Ellie's father was not going to make this easy. He stood straight, hands on his hips, and prepared himself for a speech that hopefully would convince the man who stood before him. "Mr. Barnett, before you came to stay with your daughter we frequently met here, at her home, to discuss the cases we were working on. We always did so after Tom and Fred were in bed for the night so as not to involve them or have them overhear, and no case files or materials ever stayed out where the children would see them during the day. This allowed Miller—Ellie—to be home with her boys on a more regular basis. It allowed us to potentially solve crimes faster as she and I work together well as a team but need time to go over the case without other distractions." Hardy paused a moment, letting what he had said sink in. " _However_ the first time I was here after you came to stay, you made it very clear you were not happy with that arrangement. Out of respect for your feelings, we put a stop to those meetings. I'd like you to reconsider your opinion, as I believe it could be in everyone's best interest. I'd like to offer to bring over take-away pizza tonight for the family, and afterwards discuss the case with Ellie. I'll need to let her know—" He glanced at his watch and continued, "—Within the hour, I would guess, so that she doesn't make other plans for dinner. If you decide before then that you really can't bear the thought of she and I discussing work in this house," as Alec went on, he pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to the other man. "Call me at this number." He paused another moment as the older man looked at the card he had been handed. "I would remind you, sir, that this _is_ Ellie's house, in the end the decision should rest with her. I'm asking for your approval only out of respect." With that, Alec walked out of the kitchen, past Ellie's father, and continued out of the house.

When he got back out to his car he checked his phone and saw a message from Ellie. They were to meet at the taxi driver's home to interview his wife. Later they got back to the station and Alec was going over paperwork when he thought to look at the time. An hour had passed and no word from Ellie's father. That was his cue. Ellie came in to show him the test results that had come back from Trish's hair samples. Before he could change the subject, DC Hartford walked in on them.

After reviewing the suspect board in the main bullpen, Hardy saw his last chance to talk to Miller before she would leave for the day. "Miller?" She turned to look at him and he motioned towards his office with a tilt of his head. She followed him back in and he sat, sorting through papers and putting the necessary ones into the case file.

"If that's it for the night, I'm going to head home to have dinner with the boys. Dad called while I was waiting for the test results." Alec's head popped up from the papers he had been flipping through. He hoped it hadn't been too obvious a reaction. She seemed to not notice as she continued without hesitating. "He's going out for dinner with some of his friends."

"Oh, well—I was just going to offer to bring over take-away, maybe pizza?" He finished filing away the papers into the file. "We could go over today's interviews, the test results-after the boys go to bed, of course?"

Her left eyebrow perked up. "You willing to face the wrath of Dad if he comes home to that?"

"Yeah, I think so." A small smile quirked at the corner of his lips, which made Miller's eyebrow raise even further.

"Alright then, see you at seven?"

He nodded, moving his attention to his computer screen. "Seven."

It was all the acknowledgment she was going to get. But after she left she didn't see the smile that crept the rest of the way across his face.

* * *

An hour later, Alec Hardy got out of his car, balancing three pizza boxes in one hand, the other gripping the case file and his keys. He used his foot to nudge the car door closed.

As he stepped up to the door, it opened, and Ellie was standing on the other side. "Come on in!" she said in her normal chipper voice, a smile across her face. Alec assumed she was probably feeling more relaxed with her father not in the house to dampen her mood. She saw the pizza boxes and her eyebrow popped up again, "Three pizzas? Is an army coming I don't know about?"

"Last I recall, your eldest son eats as much as an army. So, there's one for him as he prefers. And one with just cheese for wee Fred. And the one with everything on it just as you like." He explained as he brought the pizzas into the kitchen and sat them on the counter.

"You remembered all that? It's been at least six months since we last had pizza here?" Ellie was somewhere between amazed and shocked.

"Of course, I remembered. I'm a detective, I'm supposed to pick up on the details, right?" He was inwardly pleased to have impressed Ellie but attempted to brush off his attention to detail when it came to the Millers as just a part of his training.

Ellie nodded her head suspiciously, "Even details like pizza toppings?"

"Even that." He nodded, then remembered something. "Oh, and this—" He reached into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a small sealed container of blue cheese and garlic sauce.

She gasped and grinned wide. "Oooh, garlic! I bloody love you!" she cheered.

He cleared his throat and hoped that the blush rising in his cheeks was hidden by his beard. At just that moment, before Ellie could even question what she had just said, they heard footsteps bounding down the stairs and around the corner as fast as lightning. Alec turned and planted his feet in preparation.

"Awec!" Fred came running at full speed towards the man and lunged at his leg, squeezing it with full strength.

"Ah, wee Fred!" He grabbed the boy up under his armpits and hoisted him into his arms. "How are you doing, wee lad? Are you taking good care of your mum?"

"Yes sir!" Fred grinned and giggled as Alec came at his side with wiggling fingers.

At that moment, they heard another set of feet bouncing down the stairs and Tom came around the corner. Alec nodded at the teenage boy whom he knew would be in less than high spirits based on what his mother had told him about what had happened at school and the punishment he was enduring. "Hello, Tom."

"Hello." Tom nodded then went to the counter and begun lifting box lids. He stopped when he got to the one meant for him and grinned. "Brilliant!" The boy took the box and went to sit at the dining table with it in front of him.

Ellie saw Alec grinning and shook her head. "Alright Fred, to your seat, I'll bring you a plate of pizza. Alec brought you cheese, your favorite."

"Yay! Awec!" Fred cheered as he ran to climb up into his seat.

Alec went over to help with the pizza and drinks and Ellie leaned towards him. "If I didn't know better, _Sir,_ I'd say discussing the case was just a ruse."

"Oh?" Alec kept his face straight as he poured the two of them wine and juice for the boys.

"I think you missed the boys." Ellie grinned again, and side glanced to see if she got a reaction out of him.

Alec however, in his infinite skill at avoiding the acknowledgement of his feelings, took a sip of wine from his glass to hide any facial expression that might have appeared at her words. She continued to watch him however—eventually he'd have to move the glass away from his mouth. Sure enough, when he did there remained a smile.

"I knew it!" She grinned as she whispered to him in glee. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath as they both captured up their plates and drinks and carried them to the table.

An hour, and two and a half pizzas later, the boys had gone upstairs to get washed up. Fred always looked like he had smeared a jar of tomato sauce all over himself after eating pizza, and Tom was on strict brother-duty during his school punishment. If Ellie was going to be fraught with concern over her eldest son, the least she could get out of it was a bit of relief over caring for her youngest.

Alec had insisted on helping Tom clean up the dishes from dinner while Ellie saw to Fred's bedtime routine. They washed in silence for a few moments before Tom spoke up. "It was nice having you back over for dinner."

"Tom, I've told you before, you can call me Alec. Fred already does. Though if you tell your mother I said I was okay with that, school punishment will seem light in comparison…," he faded off, letting his silence do the rest of his talking, although his smirk showed there wasn't much weight to his threat.

Tom grinned. "I think it's useless to pretend you don't like Fred calling you Alec. It's pretty obvious my little brother has you wrapped around his finger."

Alec feigned shock. "Oh is it now?" He paused to think about it. "Your brother is a rather persuasive wee human being."

Tom chuckled. "I think manipulative is the proper word, sir—I mean, Alec."

Aleck smirked in agreement, then decided they were comfortable enough to continue the discussion he had hoped to have with Tom. "Tom, you know your mother has told me all about your school punishment, about what happened, what you were caught with."

Tom's hands stilled over the plate he was drying, and his head dropped. "Yes, sir."

"I'm going to be straight with you, Tom. Because I think you can handle it. Your mother loves you very much. She's scared about how you're handling what happened to your dad. She's scared about what it could mean you're becoming. I know it seems natural and normal, but there is a fine line, and you've crossed it. What I want you to think about is the lack of respect you are showing to those girls, those women, when you watch those videos." He paused a moment. "Now, as horrifying as this will seem, I want you to think about if it had been your mum on one of those videos."

Tom scoffed loudly. "Oh, that's disgusting!"

Alec handed him the last plate and turned towards him. "Tom, those women are someone's daughter, they're possibly someone's mother. The next time you are tempted to watch one of those videos, imagine if they were someone's mother, _your mother._ Imagine if they were someone's daughter—" Alec then raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "Imagine if it were my daughter. Would you watch that video?"

Tom's eyes grew wide and he shook his head vigorously. "No sir, no I wouldn't."

Alec reached out and rested a hand on Tom's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Then put a stop to this nonsense, okay?"

"Ye—yes, yes sir." Tom's head stayed bowed until Alec reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Alright then." Alec said gruffly as he reached out and squeezed the boy's shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile. After a moment, Tom smiled back and then ran upstairs to get himself ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4: After Dinner Conversation

Alec had finished up with the cleaning and was settled into the living room on the sofa when Ellie came back downstairs. He sat with his legs crossed with the ankle of one leg resting on the knee of the other, the case file sitting in his lap, his eyeglasses on as he read over the latest reports from SOCO. Two glasses of wine were sitting on the coffee table. She smiled warmly towards him and he caught the expression when he looked up over his glasses towards her as she came round to sit down, going so far as to return the smile.

"You're in a rather good mood, Sir. And is there any reason my eldest son gave me a particularly long hug when I went in to kiss him goodnight?"

Alec set the report back on top of the stack of papers in his lap and decided to address her comments in order, "Well, admittedly, you were right, I enjoy spending time with you and your kids. Perhaps I am in a good mood. Why are you still calling me 'sir'? We talked about that. And Tom and I had a little talk. I hope you don't think it was out of order for me to do so."

Ellie grinned. Two could play at this game. "I only mentioned you enjoying the company of my children, not me. I call you sir because technically you are my boss. And if you talked to my son about what I think you did, I can be nothing but thankful for it."

If an outsider had been watching, it would have been like a tennis match, watching the two of them bounce retorts back at each other. But the outsider might also see that hidden within the humor and the snark were honest admission that they hid within their words. It was Alec's turn, "If it were just your children here, I _might_ come to visit, but the presence of their mother, who also happens to be my _partner_ cements the deal. And my title may hold higher rank, but you know that for quite some time I have considered you my _partner_ not my _subordinate_. And yes, that's what I talked to your son about."

Ellie nodded, connecting the three separate conversations they were having at once. They couldn't do anything like normal people, like hold one conversation at a time, then move on to the next. She tried to read his expression, which was a mystery to do, even after the four years they had known each other. "You enjoy my company?"

Of course, Alec thought, that's what she decided to hone in on. The most awkward part of his admissions. But he was feeling relaxed, and he might as well keep trudging ahead. They'd been through enough hell together, they could make it through a little more awkwardness, if that's what came of this. "Ellie, do you think I would come over for dinner before we discuss work if I didn't enjoy your company _and_ that of your children?"

"And now you're calling me by my first name. You insisted on using surnames. And now you say I'm your _partner_." It all spilled out of her rather fast, out of nervousness. He was beating about the bush, but she needed a little more convincing about what he was getting at before she could even being to let herself assume what it was.

He held her gaze. "Yes, _Ellie_ — you keep asking me why I came back to Broadchurch. You were right to wonder, my name was cleared, I could have gone anywhere, I suppose. But Broadchurch had something nowhere else did."

"What's that?" she asked. _Nope, not going to assume anything with him._

He sighed. He supposed he deserved this for all the hell he had given her when they first met. " _You_ , Ellie. Broadchurch has _you_. You're the best partner I'd find _anywhere_. You're the _only_ person I consider a friend. _And—_ " He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, and sighing. He had turned towards her as they spoke and realized now that their hands were resting very close to each other on the back of the couch. He chanced it, perhaps an action instead of words would get his point across, he took her hand in his. His look turned to one of pleading. "What more do you want me to say?"

 _Oh. There it was. She hadn't been dreaming. Her mind hadn't been wandering off in inappropriate directions without cause, perhaps._ "Partners or not, you _are_ my boss," she stated, unsure of where this could go.

"When we're on duty." He nodded in confirmation.

"We're as good as — we're discussing a case, right?" She glanced down at the file still in his lap.

He looked down, and closed his eyes a moment. "Not the same. But—" He closed the file and tossed it and his glasses onto the coffee table, then turned back towards her and grabbed her hand again before she could change her mind about its location. "—if it makes you feel better, there."

"But now what? You're here to discuss the case."

He groaned a moment, almost a growl, of frustration. Alright, she needed something clear, then she was going to get it. _Please don't let this be a stupid decision_. "Shut up, Miller." He leaned forward, capturing the side of her face in his other hand and pulling her towards him, pulled her into a kiss. Pacemaker or no, his heart was about to stop, that is until he felt her hand at the nape of his neck and her beginning to return the kiss. His tension eased and he pushed only a bit further before breaking off the kiss, but not moving far from her. "Does _that_ make things a bit clearer for you?"

She grinned. "A bit, yes."

"Good." He sat back, moving back into the spot he had originally held on the sofa, and grabbed his glasses and the case file from off the coffee table. "Now that _that_ is sorted for the moment, we actually should go over case notes. If your father came in and I was snogging you as opposed to looking at paperwork, I'd lose all the ground I gained with him this afternoon."

Her eyebrow raised quizzically. "This afternoon?"

He had opened the case file and was flipping through the papers, finding the one he wanted, he pulled it out and handed it to Miller as he looked up at her over the top of his glasses. "I _may_ have had a conversation with him this afternoon regarding my coming over to discuss case work."

She grinned. "I was wondering if you were ever going to admit to that. Dad already told me."

He looked up, genuine shock on his face. "He what?!"

"When he called to let me know he was going out for dinner. He said you had made a rather determined argument regarding us discussing casework here. And that as long as the boys were in bed, he saw no reason it couldn't happen. But, he decided it might be better for him to make it his night out with his friends."

"I was going to tell you later," Alec defended himself.

"It's okay. I'm glad you talked some sense into him. And I'd say you've made enough admissions for one night, so it's fine. I'd hate for all that honesty to overwork your pacemaker." Ellie grinned.

Alec shook his head, and looked back down at the paperwork; a sly smirk clear on his face from where Ellie sat. "It's not the honesty that might have overworked my pacemaker."

"Oh?" She grinned. "If a kiss does that to your ticker, how on Earth would you ever—"

Alec held up his hand, covering her mouth gently. "Ah, stop right there. I'm not having this conversation with you." He paused a moment. "Not yet, anyway."

* * *

A/N: This is as far as I've gotten in my first round of writing this story. From here you'll potentially have to wait a bit for me to decide how things are going to go from here. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

A/N: According to Wikipedia, Season 3 takes place 3 years after Season 2. So by my calculations, Fred Miller should be getting close to at least 5 years old.

"You're not going to believe what happened this morning!" Miller exclaimed as she walked into Hardy's office and set his cup of tea in front of him on his desk.

Hardy's left eyebrow raised, only slightly in irritation at his partner's good mood so early in the morning."I can't begin to guess, Miller. What has you so chipper this morning?"

"Well, I woke up in a rather good mood." She winked at him and he gave her a humored look as his eyebrow went up further.

He glanced towards the still open door, cleared his throat, and stood, walked over and gently closed it. "If you're going to go any further with that, I might need to close the door." He smirked at her, the closest to a real smile that Hardy usually got.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not trying anything like that around here, thank you very much. I value my job too much."

"Speaking of— the Chief Super wants to meet with us this morning," Hardy stated, not looking up to make eye contact with her.

Miller's eyes grew wide. "But— you didn't tell her what happened last night, did you?"

Hardy scowled and glanced up at her. "No, Miller, I didn't. I would hope you know better than that."

Ellie's heart-rate started to calm back down."Oh, it was just the way you said it, after I mentioned—"

"Not what it's about, Miller. So, as you were saying. Something happened this morning. First, you woke up in a good mood…," Hardy tried to get her back on track. He hadn't intended to make her so nervous, but if she really knew what the meeting was about, she'd be just as shocked.

Ellie managed to get back on her train of thought. "So, yes, already in a good mood—then, while we were eating breakfast, Dad announces to us that he's found himself a flat! He's moving out!"

"Really?" Alec was genuinely surprised, and curious as to what this would mean for the Miller's. "How'd you feel about that?"

"Well, on the one hand, I'm relieved. I love my dad, but he can be a bit stifling at times. But on the other hand, he's been such a big help with the kids—"

Alec interrupted as the thought came to his mind, "Where's he going?"

"Staying in Broadchurch. That is good. He's offered to continue to help out, pick up the kids when I've got a pressing case, watch the kids occasionally. But I do imagine I'll have to start hiring a babysitter more often. I'm not quite ready yet to trust Tom on his own with Fred. Chloe has offered to help before, do you think Daisy might be interested too?"

"I'd have to ask, but I imagine she might be." Alec sat back in his chair and took a sip of his tea. "She enjoys being around kids, and she knows Tom from school, though he's a few years younger than her and Chloe."

"Oh, that reminds me. Fred wanted me to be sure to ask you. We're celebrating his fifth birthday this weekend. Just the Latimer's, Dad, and us—down at the beach for a picnic and some fun. He'd love for 'his Alec' to be there, and Daisy can finally meet the boys." She grinned when she used the name Fred had for her partner.

Alec did genuinely smile then. He certainly had grown a special place in his heart for the Miller boys, especially wee Fred. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Far be it from me to let down wee Fred."

"Great." Miller grinned.

She was interrupted from saying more by the phone on Hardy's desk ringing. He picked up the phone quickly. "Hardy." There was a pause while he listened to the person on the other side. "Yes, we'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked at Miller. "C'mon Miller, the Chief Super awaits."

He stood and she did the same. "Do you know what this is about?" she questioned him with concern.

Hardy shrugged. "Probably just something about the case, I'm sure. Don't be worried, Miller."

They made quick time up the stairs to the Chief Superintendent's office. Elaine Jenkinson was seated at her desk when they arrived and she motioned them to be seated in the two chairs opposite her. She smiled at the both of them, before turning her attention more pointedly towards Miller. "Ellie, DI Hardy and I have been discussing your position on the force—" Miller shot Hardy a glare and he just shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips. CS Jenkinson ignored them both and continued, "We both feel as if you are still deserving, if not even more deserving, of the position that was originally proposed but—rescinded— four and a half years ago." Jenkinson was careful of her word choice, knowing that even though Miller and Hardy had overcome their initial struggle of him getting her job, it still had the potential to be a sore subject. "I'd like to offer you a promotion to Detective Inspector."

Miller's jaw hung open a moment before her brain finally caught up. "But ma'am, you already have one DI."

"Yes, and Broadchurch isn't getting any smaller, nor is the crime rate, and the cases aren't getting any easier to solve. We're just catching up with many of the other departments in towns of our size," Jenkinson explained.

"But—" Ellie stopped herself, looking back and forth between Hardy and the Chief Superintendent. She should be thrilled, she was thrilled. But at the moment all she could think about was losing her partner.

Elaine continued, with a hint of Miller's concern, "The two of you will continue to work, as partners, but with the option to work as two separate teams when we have multiple investigations going on at once. The position does come with several added benefits as well, Ellie, including a pay increase." She paused to let it all sink in for a moment, then concluded, "I hope you'll accept."

So many thoughts were going through Ellie's head. "Can I—can I have some time to think about it?"

Hardy wanted to speak up then, but he held back, knowing it would be best to speak to her in private. He had done enough talking with the CS, she knew how he felt on the matter. He needed, however, to be sure that Ellie knew how he felt.

Jenkinson nodded. "Of course. Let me know as soon as you have a decision."

Miller got up and Hardy followed behind her. He glanced back before stepping out the door and CS Jenkinson nodded to him, him nodding back, before he shut the followed Miller quietly out of the building. A short time later they were down by the beach, sitting on 'their bench.' The one they frequently sat at when trying to clear their heads and figure out a case.

He waited in silence a bit longer, finally deciding to speak, "I'm not sure what there is to think about, Miller. You deserve this, you have for years, and it's finally yours."

"It's just all a bit sudden—I—You really think I'm ready?"

"I know you are ready. Have been ready for some time." In deference to whatever their personal relationship was becoming, Hardy chose to be completely honest with her." I wouldn't have recommended it to the Chief Super if I didn't think so."

Ellie gaped. "You recommended me for promotion?"

"Of course I did. I'd say I'm the most qualified to do so. I work with you every day. I see the hard work and dedication you put into your job. You already put in as many hours as I do, there's just a bit more paperwork and responsibility to deal with."

She laughed. "Oh now the truth comes out. You're just hoping to shove the paperwork off on me!"

He couldn't help but chuckle back. "Perhaps share the load, yes. It would be nice."

Her face turned serious then, and she questioned him, "Does this have something to do with—us?"

He turned to face her, looking her directly in the eye. "This has to do with you deserving a promotion. Does it affect us? I suppose, a bit. No more of you worrying about me being your boss, though as long as we are off duty and it doesn't interfere with work, even that wasn't a real problem..I already saw us as equals, Ellie. It's time everyone else knew it too. And whenever you're ready for whatever this—" He motioned between them as he spoke. "—is to be public knowledge, there'll be no questions to be asked. No one but you would doubt that you deserve this promotion, Ellie. They'd never question how or why you got it, because they all know you are a qualified and capable Detective Inspector. It's just time for you to accept the position, take the money, and keep doing what you already do so well." She grinned wide at him, and he reflected it back to her, but she didn't say anything else, just smiled. "Can I take that as a yes?" She nodded excitedly and he let out a deep breath and smiled. "Good. Have I managed to leave the great Ellie Miller speechless."

She rolled her eyes, but still grinned. "Knob."

He smirked and looked out at the ocean. "Oh good, that's more like it. I hadn't been insulted yet today, I was beginning to think you had lost your touch." His face then went serious and he looked back to her again. "I told you I recommended you for the promotion. In the interest of honesty I should tell you something else."

Her face grew concerned, now. "What's that?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I hadn't talked to the Chief Super about last night. I might have, however, indicated to her that I was interested in you." He paused a moment and noticed her jaw was hanging loose. "I only wanted to be sure there would be no trouble, I know the regulations inside and out, but I wanted to confirm with her so that it wasn't a problem. Of course, at the time, it was all supposition, I had no idea if you'd actually return any of my feelings."

Her left eyebrow raised. "And now?"

He grinned, but cast his gaze back out at the ocean. "And now—I'd like to think after last night that you do return those feelings."

She gave a playfully dramatic sigh. "Yes, yes I suppose I only knows why, though."

His eyes grew wide and he turned to stare at her a moment. "You are so lucky we are in public right now, Miller."

"Or what, sir." She grinned wide at him.

He stood up, leaning over slightly to speak to her as he walked away. "Or I'd wipe that grin off your face in a similar fashion to last night." It was his turn to grin as he continued to walk away from her. He made it a few steps before she caught up with him. "Let's get back," he continued. "You need to let CS Jenkinson know your decision. And then we need to get back to work on the case. Perhaps Saturday's celebration can be a dual one? Fred's birthday and your promotion?"

"I'd like that." She grinned and he nodded in response.


	6. Chapter 6: Alec

Celebration of Ellie's promotion came earlier than the planned Saturday get together of her close friends and family. The day that Ellie and Alec had their discussion about it, Ellie had gone back to the office and given her decision to CS Jenkinson. The next day, the Chief Superintendent came down to the bullpen to share the news with the team of detectives and officially gave Ellie her new credentials. Word quickly spread around the building and by nightfall, plans had been made for celebratory drinks at a local pub on Friday night.

After several more days of diligent work on the case, they seemed to be spinning their wheels, not making any progress on finding who Trish's attacker was, Ellie was ready for a drink. She walked into the bar with a couple of work mates, with the expectation that since Hardy hadn't mentioned the get together at all that day at work, he most likely wouldn't be coming. She knew these types of social events were not his thing, and being around coworkers just made it even more awkward for him. So when she saw a figure step up beside her at the bar, the last person she expected to see was the dark haired Scot who stood before her. Her mouth gaped open, but the bartender had arrived in front of him before she could speak.

Alec nodded towards the barkeeper, ordered his own drink, then added, "And I'll be covering the first round for the police force in attendance to celebrate our new DI, thank you."

Ellie's eyes went wide. "Alec Hardy, you never cease to amaze me."

Alec smirked and glanced at his partner before the bartender brought him a beer. "Just remember later, _Detective Inspector_ Miller, that I endured this pain and suffering for your benefit."

Ellie grinned and turned on her stool. "Hey, everyone, first round is on DI Hardy!"

Everyone cheered and for the next few minutes Alec endured several smacks on the back and declarations of good will before it died down and he turned to glare at Ellie. "Was that really necessary?"

"Just trying to assist you in turning around your reputation, maybe you'll get a new, nicer nickname." She smiled at him and he just shook his head.

"I'm perfectly happy with my reputation as it is." He paused a moment and took another drink from the glass in front of him, then hoped to change the subject. "So, how did your dad take the news?"

She sighed. "He congratulated me, said it was about time, and then started worrying over my schedule and the boys."

Alec shrugged. "Seems like a normal parental reaction. He worries about you and the boys."

Ellie couldn't hide the bit of exasperation and surprise in her voice, "Are you defending my dad?"

He shrugged again. "The man and I have something in common."

This time her eyebrow went up in confusion. "What is that?"

Alec didn't turn towards her as he spoke. Instead he looked at her through the mirror behind the bar, and she caught his gaze as the words finally left his mouth. "We both care a great deal about the Miller family."

Alec loved it when he was able to be the one to make her genuinely smile. It was usually reserved for when she talked about her boys, or something particularly entertaining that had happened in her day. But when she turned that smile on him, it made enduring the intense social interaction this evening worth every painful moment. After a moment of silence, him lost in her smile, she countered his argument over the similarity between he and her father. "At least when you express it, it doesn't sound like a critical analysis of my ability to parent."

"Well I definitely wouldn't criticize your parenting. You're the reason your two boys are the fine young men they are. But I also think sounding critical is a part of parenting. No matter what I try to say to Daisy, I always seem to end up sounding like an arse. And I hardly remember a positive thing my father said to me."

That struck Ellie's interest. "You hardly ever talk about your parents."

Alec sighed and tried to shrug off his response, "Remembering my mother makes me sad, and remembering my father makes me angry. So I tend to try and not think or talk about it too much. It's why I don't like my name, you know. It was his."

Ellie was taken aback by the moment of vulnerability that Alec was sharing with her. "Have you ever thought about how you are redeeming that name? Making it a good one? Because I'd say you have already. Maybe it's time to stop letting your name remind you of your past, of your father, and the man _he_ was—and let the name _Alec_ be how people remember the good man that _you_ are."

Alec took a deep breath and swallowed down the last of his beer slowly. He was unsure what to say to Ellie so he did the only other thing he knew to do—attempt an escape. "Alright Miller, I've had a drink, I've bought a round, and enjoyed conversation with you, a rather pleasant event. I think this is my cue to leave before things go downhill."

"But do you have to go?" Ellie said hopefully, but Alec had already turned to leave.

He looked back at her, and it seemed to her he was trying to communicate something with his eyes, but she couldn't quite catch it. "I think I should, yes. I'll see you tomorrow at the party."

"Well, alright then. See you tomorrow." Ellie watched him walk out of the pub. She was concerned by his quick exit, and now that she understood why he detested going by his given name, and wondered if she went too far in trying to convince him to accept it. She was trying to decide if she should try and catch him before he made it far when another co-worker came up to speak with her and congratulate her.

* * *

An hour and a half later Ellie left the pub in a taxi. At the last minute, she had him change direction, and within a few minutes was pulling up outside Alec's house.

She saw him sitting at the table, looking at something laid out in front of him.

He looked up when he heard her tapping on the glass door and quickly came over, speaking as he slid the door open, "Ellie? Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, is it? You left so fast. I was worried I had upset you talking about your name and all that," Ellie spoke quickly, partially because of nerves, and Alec anticipated it was partly because of the amount of alcohol she had that evening.

Alec turned the questions on her, "How did you get here, Miller?"

"I had a taxi bring me," she motioned with her head towards the top of the hill as she spoke.

"Still there?" He looked up the way she had directed.

"I asked him to give me fifteen minutes." She looked down towards her shoes, as if there was something interesting there. "I just wanted to check on you."

"Your dad is watching the boys tonight?" he asked.

She was getting annoyed now. "Yes, he'll be at the house another week before he moves out. You're avoiding my question. Are _you_ alright?"

"I'm not avoiding your question, Miller. Come in, I'll take you home when we're done talking. Come in. I'm going to pay for the taxi and I'll be back." He stepped down out of the house and walked up the hill before she could argue, so she turned and stepped in, looking around before noticing what he had been looking at when she came up.

She had originally expected it would be something to do with the case, but instead she found an old worn photo album. The album was open to a page where she saw several pictures of a couple and two children, one of which was a young boy that was undoubtedly Alec Hardy. In one, they were standing on the beach in Broadchurch, the cliffs behind them. In another, he sat next to a girl who seemed to be older than him, with his mother standing behind them, smiling at the camera.

"I think I told you once that my family came here on holiday when I was a young boy." She jumped slightly, startled by his voice in the quiet, and looked up to find him leaning against the door frame. He slowly pulled himself back up straight, slid the door closed, and came over to stand next to her and looked down at the photo album with her. "That…" He pointed to the picture of the four together as he spoke, "Is one of the few family pictures we have. That vacation was one of the few times I can recall him being sober. Even then, Mum had to beg him to be in the picture with us after she had already found someone to take it. Even as young as I was, I remember how embarrassed she was by the scene he made in front of the lady who took the picture. He wouldn't smile. He never smiled."

Ellie turned away from the album to face him. "I'm sorry I made a big deal out of your name tonight. I understand why you don't like it. I just—"

"Don't apologize. You were right," he stated with a sigh, his fingertips sliding over the photo a moment before he looked away from the photo to her.

She wasn't sure she could believe what he was saying, so she questioned, "I was?"

"Yes. You were. I left so quickly because I didn't know what to say." His eyes softened. "You seem to be able to look right into my heart, into my mind, and slice through all the armor I've worked for years to build up, Ellie. I've worked so hard to try and be someone different from the angry man my father was, and look at me, I've become just that. I've made a terrible mess of my life, and yet you seem to imagine the best in me."

Ellie had heard enough of his self-deprecation, so she argued back, " _You_ , Alec Hardy, may be a grumpy, irritating knob. But you have had some terrible things thrown your way in life. Your wife's ridiculous indiscretions and lack of love for a man who deserved to be adored. A heart condition most likely brought on by _her_ stupid mistakes and the case it cost you, that left you with horrible nightmares. But through it all, through all that, you were determined to do the best you could for your daughter. You were determined to see justice for those little girls and their families. You sought justice for Danny Latimer till it almost killed you. You _solved_ both cases, even if the justice system failed Danny, _you_ did not. And now, you have shown grace and compassion to Trish Winterman when she needed it most and you relentlessly seek to find the man who raped her—"

Ellie could have gone on, she was going to go on, but she was cut off by Alec grabbing her around the waist with one hand and at the neck with the other, and pulling her to him, sweeping her into a deep kiss. A few minutes later, they finally broke apart and took a moment to catch their breath. "That'd be the other reason I left so quickly. Didn't think you'd be happy with me snogging you right there in front of the rest of Wessex Police. You are incorrigible, Ellie Miller." He paused, taking a few more heavy breaths, before letting a smile pull at the corner of his mouth. "And _you_ can call me _Alec._ "


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrations

Alec stood at his wardrobe, wearing only navy blue loose cotton pajama bottoms, examining the contents. Ninety percent of it was suits, dress shirts, and ties. Normally he wasn't bothered by this, but something about his new budding relationship with Ellie made him feel more self-conscious than usual about what he should wear. He stared at the clothes like he stared at a suspect in interrogation, as if somehow the clothes would give him the answer to what he should wear if he glared hard enough. After another few moments, he huffed and grabbed two hangers.

A while later he came out of his bedroom into the living room where Daisy, who was already dressed and ready for the beach, sat with her legs propped up on the couch. She looked up from her phone and smiled. Her father was wearing khaki trousers, a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, and he had the new sunglasses she had just bought for him last week atop his head. "Wow, Dad. I'm actually going to give you an A for effort, you must really like her." She hopped up off the couch and came over to him, adjusting his collar a bit.

He grumbled, "I don't look like an idiot?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, Dad. You look fine. Nice, even. C'mon, the party starts at eleven and we need to stop by the shops and pick up the drinks and crisps. You've got the present, right?"

Alec held up the gift bag and she smiled. As they headed out the door she picked up a oversized beach bag that was stuffed full. "How can you possibly need all that?" he asked.

Daisy ignored his grumbling as she walked ahead of her dad out the door. "You'll thank me later when I have a blanket for you to sit on while you complain about sand getting everywhere. And sunscreen so you don't turn into one big freckle, Dad."

* * *

An hour later, Ellie and Beth were setting food out out a blanket when Beth looked up and gasped. "Oh. My. God. I thought all he owned were suits. Bloody hell, the man actually looks attractive—you know, without a tie, and not on the verge of death."

"What!?" Ellie looked at her friend who she had thankfully made amends with after her ex-husband's trial, and saw her staring off towards the end of the beach. She looked in the same direction and almost choked on air when she saw Alec Hardy walking towards them, beach bag in tow. "Oh."

Beth turned to watch Ellie, deciding her best friend's reaction was even better. She chuckled. "El, you may want to close your mouth before the sand blows in."

Alec had his sunglasses on now, the reflective yellowish-orange shade of the aviator shaped glasses hiding his eyes, which were examining the scene in front of him. Fred and Tom, along with Chloe and Lizzie, were down at the water, looking at the sand for what he assumed were seashells or small creatures. Mark was helping Ellie's father set out several beach blankets. His eyes lingered when he reached Ellie, who had stopped setting out food on the blanket in front of her and stood up straight, watching them approach. She was wearing a white cover-up top over a swimsuit, and a wrap-around skirt that was a mix of various shades of orange. Alec wondered how she managed to continue to look more gorgeous every day, and was glad he had time to take a deep breath before they got closer.

"Fred, look who's here!" Ellie shouted towards the group of kids and Fred turned around quickly.

"Awec!" Fred squealed and came barreling towards the man.

Alec dropped the bag down and knelt just in time to grab Fred in his arms and pick him up. "There's the birthday boy! I don't know if I'm going to be able to call you 'wee' Fred anymore! Getting to be such a big boy!"

"Yes! It's my birthday! Awec come and look at shells with me?" the young boy pleaded as he rubbed the scruff on Alec's cheeks between his hands.

Alec gently set the boy back down on the sand. "Give me a few minutes, to see if I'm needed to help, then I'll come and look at shells. Okay?"

"Okay!" Fred went running back towards his brother. Chloe had come up after Fred and was helping Daisy put the Hardy's blanket down near the others.

Alec turned and grabbed Fred's gift bag and a bouquet of flowers that had been set into the beach bag after their trip to the shops. "We've brought a gift for Fred, and for the new DI." He smiled and held both them out to Ellie.

She took the bag and paid special attention to the bright orange colored flowers, smirking as she spoke. "My favorite color. How did you ever know?"

Beth chuckled at that. "Perhaps it was the jacket that can be spotted when you're approaching from several miles away." She then turned her attention to Alec. "DI Hardy, glad you and Daisy could join us today."

"Just Hardy is fine, Beth," Alec said.

"What," Ellie said, grinning at him. "Not 'Alec'?"

Alec's left eyebrow raised. Was Ellie really going to push this in front of the Latimer's after their private conversation just a night before? She knew social situations were not his forte. He knew she was just teasing him, but he was already feeling out of his element enough for the moment. He was thankful when Beth Latimer stepped in in his defense.

"Baby steps, El." She smiled up at the man from where she sat. "The man is out of his suit and tie, let's not push it."

"You're right, of course." Ellie smiled and ran her hand down his arm as she apologized, "Sorry. Thank you for coming."

"Of course, wouldn't have missed wee Fred's birthday."

"Hardy!" Mark approached. "Good to see you."

"Thank you, Mark. Anything I can do to help? If not, I've got a birthday boy anxiously awaiting my presence," Alec said as he looked towards the water where his daughter and Chloe had rejoined the boys to run around and play.

"We're all set here. You go on, he's been asking about you all morning." Dave Barnett had come up to the rest of the group to greet Alec.

Alec nodded in greeting to the older man and held out his hand for a handshake. "Mr. Barnett. Pleasure to see you again, sir."

Ellie's father accepted the handshake, having decided that he might have misjudged his daughter's partner. "And you."

"Awec!" Fred yelled.

"Coming, wee Fred! Let me get my shoes off!" Alec sat down on the blanket his daughter had brought to take his socks and shoes off.

Ellie sat down next to him. "Sorry about earlier. I'm glad you came, I know these sort of things aren't easy for you."

"They seem to be getting a bit easier. Maybe you're rubbing off on me, Miller." He finished pulling his shoes and socks off and began rolling up his trouser legs.

"Still Miller?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

She looked over him one more time before turning her attention towards the children playing, but still spoke to him, "You look good."

"Hmm, so do you." He let a smile quirk the edge of his mouth as he unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, off I go into the fray. Wish me luck."

She grinned as he hopped up and quickly made his way down to Fred. "Good luck!" she shouted. She couldn't believe how much healthier and vibrant Alec Hardy behaved sometimes since having the pacemaker. The weak, feeble, and haunted man she had originally met almost four and a half years before seemed a faint memory now. She smiled wider as Daisy Hardy came back up and sat down next to her. "Hello Daisy, thanks for coming with your dad today, I'm sure it made it easier for him."

"Hi Mrs. Miller. Yes, he's doing rather well though, isn't he?" Daisy let out a snort of laughter. "I'm surprised he hasn't done something terribly socially awkward yet."

"Oh please, Daisy, tell me you don't have the hang up your father does about names? Please, call me Ellie."

Daisy grinned. "Oh! Of course—Ellie. Thanks for inviting me to come along. Chloe has become a good friend recently and I'm glad to be here." The two sat in silence for a bit. "Fred has Dad wrapped around his finger just like I used to. He's a sweet boy."

"Thanks, both my boys are hard work, but they are good. Did your dad mention I asked him about you minding them for me sometimes?" Ellie asked.

"Oh yes, in fact, Chloe and I were talking earlier—would you like us to watch Fred tonight, and make sure Tom doesn't do anything stupid? We thought you and my dad might want to go out later to properly celebrate your promotion—and that way Chloe can help me get to know Fred since she's watched him before."

Ellie was partially amused, and partially embarrassed. "Are you trying to set me up on a date with your father, Daisy?"

Daisy felt a bit embarrassed. "Well, um—I mean—I'm okay with it, and would be happy to help with the boys while you go, if you want to. Dad doesn't know I'm offering, in case you're wondering. He didn't put me up to this or anything."

"No, he didn't—" Beth interjected with a chuckle. "Because he had already asked me about watching the boys tonight. But that's fine, you girls should do it, give you more experience."

"He did what?" Ellie really couldn't believe her ears now. Alec was setting up babysitting for her so they could go out on a date he hadn't even asked her on yet.

"Sorry, El. I'm sure he's planning on saying something later. But I heard you two talking and had to tell," Beth said.

Ellie shook her head a bit as she watched Alec pick up and swing her youngest boy just above the water, letting his toes splash in. As he turned he caught her watching and smiled at her as he set Fred back down. He kept her gaze a moment till Tom called to him from down the beach and he turned, putting his arms up as the teenage boy threw a ball towards him. He caught the ball and threw it back, then went back to shell hunting with Fred. Daisy had gone back out and started throwing the ball with Chloe and Tom.

"He certainly is good with the boys, isn't he, El?" Mark sat down next to his wife on their blanket.

* * *

Later, after the children (and Alec) were called back in from playing to have lunch, a cake was brought out of hiding and Fred blew out his five candles. There was also a toast given in honor of Ellie on her promotion. When they were all seated again, Ellie sat next to Alec and decided while they ate cake to bring up the evening. "So, are you supposed to be asking me something about tonight?"

Alec frowned. "Beth told you?"

"Only because your daughter was in cahoots with Chloe to watch the boys so we could go out. Beth had to admit she had already been asked—by you—to look after them,"she responded.

"I only asked her if she was available—in case you said yes—if I asked you to go out for dinner—and drinks—on a date." The more he talked, the more flustered he got.

She thought it was cute. Perhaps now was the time to rescue him. "Yes."

"Yes?" he questioned her.

"I'll go out with you. Tonight. For dinner. And drinks. On a date." She grinned and he mirrored it. It always amazed her when he smiled. It was as if the pacemaker had unstuck the emotional part of his brain that had been stuck on grumpy for years.

"Okay then. I'll pick you up, at 6pm? Will it be the girls or Beth—watching the boys?" he asked. He was sure asking Ellie on their first date could have gone smoother, but he'd take what he could get.

"The girls. It'll be good experience." She nodded.

"Then I'll bring Daisy along when I come to pick you up," he said.

* * *

An hour later, Alec was pleased to be laying on his stomach on the blanket across from Fred as he played with the trains he and Daisy had purchased him for his birthday gift. Alec had caught sight of quite a Thomas the Tank Engine collection in the boy's room one night when he had carried him up to bed for Ellie after dinner. It was then he hedged his bets that a few more trains would be welcomed by the boy and decided it would be the perfect birthday present. Now he was making train noises and rolling one of Thomas' friends across the blanket, pretending to get stuck. Thomas came along, run by Fred, to "unstick" him as the boy said.

The Latimer's had left a while earlier, and took Daisy with them so she and Chloe could spend the afternoon together before babysitting. Ellie's father had been picked up by one of his friends earlier, as soon as cake and presents were done, for an afternoon and evening out.

He was once again keeping the young boy occupied, this time while Ellie and Tom were cleaning up after the party. After a while, it was time to leave. "Okay, wee Fred. Looks like it's just the blankets to be put away now, we need to get up so your Mum can pick it up. Shall we go back to the car?"

Ellie watched as her son and the grown man got up off the blanket and dusted themselves off, each grabbing the train they had been playing with. Fred grabbed Alec's free hand and they started walking away towards the car park, Tom falling in with them, carrying the leftover food bag. She folded the blanket mindlessly and stuffed it into the beach bag as she watched the boys who held her heart, and the man who was quickly taking up permanent residence there.


	8. Chapter 8: It's a Date

So, just remember that we're going AU with this story, so it's not going to fit in with everything exactly as it happens in Season 3, obviously. For one, many of their attitudes would have been different had this relationship been going on in the background. Things will be a bit different here with Beth and Mark as well. I'm still working it out, but I am going to keep plugging in some of the scenes form Season 3 as we go along. Once the case is complete, I'm not sure how much further I'll go with this one!

"So you really are taking me on a date then? For a moment I thought that perhaps I had dreamed it all up," Ellie said with a grin as she greeted Alec at the door.

He smiled back at her, something she was still growing used to. "So, you got dressed up while still dreaming, then?" Alec commented as he eyed her up and down a moment, appreciating the black knee length dress she wore. Her curly hair was down, something he was fairly certain he had never witnessed, and had grown almost past her shoulders —the effect left him stunned. "Ellie—you look—amazing."

He was glad he had gone a bit more dressed up this evening, wearing black dress trousers and a blue dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He had gotten the hint earlier in the day that Ellie seemed to appreciate him _not_ wearing a tie, and so the bit of discomfort was worth it.

She smiled and glanced at him. "You look nice, too. Come on in. If you don't say hello to Fred, we'll never hear the end of it."

He grinned and stepped in past her as she held the door open, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her cheek as he walked by. She was thrown off guard and shook her head and smiled as he walked towards the living room where her youngest and the three teens were gathered. Would she ever grow used to the affection this man was growing more and more comfortable with showing her?

"I understand there is a train driver here who would like to speak with me?" Alec said as he walked into the room.

The teens all chuckled as Fred jumped up and squealed, "Awec!" He ran over and jumped into the man's arms, who picked him up and held him in front of him. The boys legs wrapped around Alec's waist as far as they could go. "Have you come to play with my trains some more?"

"Oh, not tonight, wee Fred. Tonight I have come to take your Mum to dinner, if that's alright?" Alec tilted his chin so that he could look the boy in the eyes.

"Aww, but I really needed another driver tonight for Percy." Fred pouted a bit as he placed his hands on the man's bearded cheeks.

"Well, I happen to know a little secret." He leaned over and turned, eyeing Daisy with a smile. "Now Fred, you see that one over there," he whispered as he nodded towards his daughter. "Now I know she's a girl and everything, but she happens to be a fantastic train driver. I bet you she would handle Percy just right for you."

Fred eyed Daisy skeptically. "Are you sure, Awec? Can a girl be a train driver?"

Alec bounced the boy up. "Well, of course, my boy. If a girl can be as fine a Detective Inspector for the Wessex Police Department as your mother is, then I've no doubt a girl can be a train driver." He winked at Daisy and set Fred down. "And I promise, I'll be over again soon and we'll play with the trains, alright?"

Fred sighed and decided he was satisfied, bouncing over to Daisy. "Alright, Awec. Mum likes fish n' chips, you should take her for fish n' chips for dinner."

Alec smiled and heard Ellie giggle behind him. "I'll keep that in mind Fred, thank you."

"Alright, boys, remember the rules. The girls are in charge, don't misbehave. Fred, in bed by 8. Tom, in bed by 10. Love you both. Thanks girls, for keeping an eye on them." Ellie kissed both her boys on the cheek, much to Tom's dismay and Fred's delight, and waved to the girls before Alec escorted her out with a hand at the small of her back.

After opening Ellie's car door for her, Alec went around and got into the driver's seat. As he belted himself in, he asserted, "Rule number one of us dating, when we go out, no talking about work. I want this to be about us as people, not us as detectives."

She nodded in agreement, but commented, "Alright, but before we drive away and the date officially starts, one thing."

Alec's left eyebrow raised as he turned towards her. "Yes?"

"Are we going to the match on the beach tomorrow, to check out everyone there?" she asked of the get together that Cath Atwood had told them about during the interview at her home.

"Seems like a good idea. You think we should?" he asked back.

She nodded. "Yes, it might give us some added insight into how our suspects interact with each other."

"Alright, anything else?" he asked as he put his hand on the gear stick.

She shook her head and with a smile he put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway. After a few minutes of silence, she turned a little in her seat so she could face him. "So, where are we going?"

"The Fairmount—it's just a little out of Broadchurch, heading towards Sandbrook. Thought a dinner outside the town might help us not run into anyone we know."

"Worried about what people will think?" she asked.

He frowned and glanced at her. "I was more concerned that you were. I thought you might be worried what the townsfolk would say if they found out we were—"

"Should I be worried what they think? I guess I maybe should care? But I really don't. You're a good man—to me, my children, and you've done good by the people in this town. To hell with our past, I want to stop thinking about the past and start looking at the future. At our future."

A small smile crept across his face and he rested his hand atop hers. They drove in silence, neither quite able to believe they had come this far. Ellie had an easier time of looking at Alec occasionally, while he had to glance while watching the road. Occasionally they'd look at the same time and smile at each other and he'd squeeze her hand. As they approached, and he put on the turn indicator, he broke the silence. "Here we are."

"Alec, it's gorgeous!" gasped Ellie as she looked at the huge mansion size hotel and restaurant they would be dining at. She continued to be pleasantly surprised as he escorted her from the car park into the restaurant and found they had live music. It was quiet, enjoyable, slow music in a jazz and ballad style. Alec gave his name and they were soon being escorted to their table.

"You've outdone yourself, how are you ever going to top this?" Ellie marveled as she looked out from their table into the gardens before opening the menu in front of her.

"Oh, I don't know." He glanced up at her over his own menu. "But I'll keep trying as long as you'll let me."

"I can't believe you!" she chirped at him as she set the menu back down to punctuate her exclamation. "What happened to the grumpy old man who barely growled and grunted if he wasn't yelling and snarling?"

He quietly and calmly set his menu back down and leaned in closer to her as he spoke quietly. "He died on the operating table. I was given a second chance at life, and I don't plan on wasting it. However, if you prefer 'grumpy old man' I'm sure I can revive him." He took the hand she had resting on the table in his own. "Now, are you going to choose what you're eating, or should I have taken you to a fish and chips restaurant as Fred suggested?"

"Knob. I'll take this over Mr. Grumpy any day." She smiled and picked her menu back up, and spoke from behind. "And you couldn't drag me out of here if you tried."

His eyebrow perked up as looked over the menu further, mumbling as he did so, "I'm going to try and _not_ take that as a challenge."

* * *

After they finished their meal they moved to the bar on the other side of the restaurant for drinks. After ordering their first round and starting to drink, their conversation had gone quiet as they both watched the jazz band and lead female singer perform. As Alec saw Ellie's drink get near empty, and heard a familiar song begin to play, he cleared his throat and stood up.

She noticed his movement and frowned. "Time to go, already?"

"No, time to dance," he said with a straight face.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "What was in that drink?"

"C'mon Mil—Ellie. Dance with me. Please." He held his hand out to her and she hesitated a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her towards the dance floor.

" _At last my love has come along…my lonely days are over…"_

As he pulled her towards him on the dance floor, she put her left hand on his shoulder. When they arrived at an open spot on the floor, he took her right hand in his left and rested his right hand on her lower back. "I didn't know you could dance," she whispered as she looked down shyly.

"Can't really," he grumbled quietly. "But I figured it was worth a try, with you."

She looked back up into his eyes, a look of awe in her eyes as looked back. She quietly spoke again, "You know, for a man who says he's no good at social situations and relationships, you're doing a really good job at this."

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as she leaned back in, resting her cheek against the center of his chest, hearing his now stable heartbeat as they swayed to the music.


	9. Chapter 9: A Date of a Different Kind

The day after their first date, Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller were back at the beach to observe the get together arranged by Cath Atwood. They kept their distance, unwilling to share their budding relationship with the majority of those present, and most of them were suspects. Mark and Beth were obviously already aware, but Beth had sworn they would keep private any knowledge of the private lives of Alecy Hardy and Ellie Miller, at least until the time they decided was appropriate.

Later that afternoon, they were back at the station and Alec had just ordered Katie and Steve down to do surveillance on Aaron Mayfield. Alec then looked around awkwardly. "Right, uh—I'm away, Miller. You should be too. You should take a moment off, have a breather."

"You alright? It's not like you, clocking off after only twelve hours." She raised her eyebrow and grinned at him. "Have you got something planned?

He remained straight faced. "No, not at all."

"Oh, okay. Well have a nice night, doing whatever it is you're not doing." She grinned again, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed.

* * *

"Daisy, I want you to remove me from that dating app you put on my phone." Alec handed his phone to his daughter.

"Are you sure, Dad? What if things don't work out with you and—"

"I _wasn't_ thrilled with the idea anyway, and now that Miller and I are—well, now that we're dating, I don't want them on my phone. Now please, remove the account, take off the app, whatever you need to do. Do it."

"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes at her dad, tapping at the screen of his phone a few times, then handing it back. "Okay, it's done. It's not that I don't like Ellie, Dad. I do. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, darlin'." He finished pulling the jumper over his shirt and leaned over his daughter, kissing her on the forehead. Then stayed at her level to ask, "You sure you want to stay in tonight? You could come? I'm sure Fred would love to see you."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm fine. I've got studying to do." She kissed his cheek and he straightened back up, giving her a small smile.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, just call and I'll come back to pick you up," he said again as he grabbed his keys, then after a confirming nod from her, he headed out the door.

* * *

"Ah hah, I knew it!" Ellie said as she opened the door to Alec.

"You did not!" Alec shot back, a small smile crossing his face as he stepped past Ellie into the house.

"I knew after I told you what Fred said that you would not be able to resist showing up here—" Ellie was interrupted by the sound of a running child's feet.

"Awec! You came, you came!" Fred ran up to him

"Of course I came, wee Fred! I wouldn't miss this!" Alec said as he picked up the five year old and headed into the living room.

"It's about to start, Awec!"

"I know, we best get settled in. Come on, you can sit here next to me." Alec sat down on the couch and Fred sat down next to him, scooting up into his side as close as he could. As if on cue, the commercial ended and the Thomas the Tank Engine theme started.

* * *

 _*Earlier that day*_

"How are the boys today?" Alec asked Ellie as they made tea and toast in the break room.

"Good. Fred is thrilled because some new Thomas film is coming on the telly tonight. He asked if you'd be coming over to watch it with him, but I reminded him how busy you are with work," Ellie said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Hmmm, yes," Alec said as he took a bite of toast and headed back towards his office.

* * *

Alec trotted back down the stairs, having put Fred to bed for Ellie after the young boy insisted on 'Awec' reading him a bedtime story. He went into the kitchen and found Tom sitting at the table, head buried in his hands with a textbook on the table in front of him.

"What's wrong, Tom?" he asked as he glanced back at the boy while getting a glass of water from the tap.

Tom groaned. "I'm supposed to be reading this for school, but it's _so_ boring. It's gonna kill me!"

"No, it's me going to be killing you if you don't finish it. You've had all weekend; it was you who chose to wait till Sunday night."

"What are you reading?" Alec asked as he glanced over the boy's shoulder.

Tom groaned again. "Shakespeare."

Alec's eyes lit up. "Oh, Shakespeare! Brilliant! The problem is, Tom—Shakespeare was meant to be performed, not just read on a page. What play are you reading?" He pulled his glasses out and looked at the page again. "Oh, Hamlet—that's a _good_ one. Come on, let's do it together. Ellie, come here—you play Osric. Tom, you be Horatio. I'll be Hamlet."

"How come you get to be Hamlet?" Ellie complained and Alec merely raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, okay—you be Hamlet."

Ten minutes later, Tom was grinning. "Hamlet and Horatio were making fun of Oric!"

Alec playfully batted at the teenagers shoulder. "Exactly—see! It makes more sense when performed. You should at least read it aloud, that way you can get a bit more of the feeling. It's a shame they try and teach Shakespeare by making you read scripts. Maybe we can go see a production some time!"

"You're really into this!" Ellie said, more than a bit surprised.

"Of course, it's Shakespeare!" Alec said, as if that explained it completely.

Ellie just shook her head and walked back into the living room, leaving the two boys to their Shakespeare.

"Okay, Tom, now you just have to go over Hamlet and Horatio's last speech—come on, we'll do it together and you'll be all done." Alec pulled a chair up beside Tom and moved the book between the two of them.


	10. Ch10: A Pint To Make You Feel Better

Once Alec realized that Ellie wasn't in the station, he quickly found her outside on the steps. He could tell quickly by her posture that she was upset and crying. He approached, making just enough noise to alert her to his presence, allowing her enough time to compose her self a bit. He knew she didn't like crying in front of anyone, even him, with their relationship as it was progressing.

"Ed Burnett's gone. And Jim Atwood." He took a deep breath and looked at her a moment. This case had worn them both down, but especially her. How many rotten men did she have to be presented with as a reminder of her own husbands failings? "You okay?" It was a stupid question, and he knew it. But he just wanted her to know he cared.

Ellie replied tearfully, "No."

Well, at least she was being honest with him. There was a time in their relationship that she would have stubbornly hidden her feelings out of pride.

"We have him now. That footage will send him down," he said first, hoping the fact that they had nailed the guilty man would give her some relief. But he knew, even as he said it, that wasn't what she needed. Especially not from him. He hurt, for her, for his daughter, for the women who had been treated so badly by men like Leo Humphries. His voice broke as he spoke again, "He is not what men are. He's an aberration." He wanted badly to reach over to her, wrap his arm around her shoulder, to hug her, to comfort her. But they were sitting on the front stairs of the police station, out in the open.

She exhaled deeply, her face still contorted in painful emotions. "I hope so."

Alec looked around, hoping maybe for the once in a lifetime chance that the street would be deserted so that he could just touch her, just one simple touch to show her he was there. But even then, he knew anyone could be looking out the windows of CID, and she hadn't given him any clear indication she was ready for their relationship to be public. He sighed again, then stood quickly. "C'mon Miller," He jerked his head towards the direction of the car park. "Let's get out of here."

Ellie looked up, confused, and still emotional. "What?"

"I'm getting you away from here, and we're going to get your mind off this. C'mon." He jerked his head again and she finally got up.

"Good luck with that," she said as she grabbed her purse, dusting herself off as she followed after him. He said no more, just pulled the keys out of his pocket. "How exactly are you planning on doing that?"

* * *

An hour later, pizza boxes were laid out across the kitchen counter at the Miller house. In the living room sat Ellie Miller with Fred nestled up against her. Daisy Hardy and Tom Miller sat on the floor, and Alec had just gotten up from the couch to gather their empty plates. He gathered their plates and empty glasses as they continued with eyes glued to the television screen and the film the kids had selected.

He had made his way to the kitchen and placed the empty plates into the sink to be washed up later. He had pulled the cork back out of the wine bottle he'd opened for Ellie before dinner and poured them both a second glass. He was just pulling containers of ice cream out of the freezer when Ellie came in to check on him. He opened an individual pint, stuck a spoon in it and handed it to her. "For you."

She grinned. "You mean I don't have to share?" she asked, then proceeded to take her first bite.

"No, not tonight." He smiled as he began splitting up the second larger container into three bowls.

"Only three?" she questioned.

"I'm sharing with wee Fred. I'm adding an extra scoop to the bowl," he grinned.

She smiled, thinking fondly upon how this man loved her children. "This isn't what I expected when you said you were going to take my mind off of—work," she said before shoving another spoonful into her mouth.

His left eyebrow raised high and he glanced at her before returning his attention to his work. "Oh, and what were you expecting?"

Her cheeks flushed, despite the cold ice cream in her mouth. She swallowed it hard and then smiled meekly. "Oh, you know."

"Do I?" he questioned, his eyebrow still raised, a small smirk on his lips. "Yes, I suppose I do. However," he continued as he turned to her then, having finished his task. "It felt too far from the gentlemanly thing to do to assume _any_ physical affection would be wanted after a case like we've had."

Ellie smiled at him warmly now, overcome by his thoughtfulness. "You certainly are that, aren't you?"

"What?" he questioned.

"A gentleman. Thank you—for tonight—for everything." She set down the pint of ice cream he had given her and moved closer. "But I give the gentlemen permission to hug, if he'd like."

"I'd very much like that, yes," he whispered as he pulled her into his arms and held her there, hoping to pour out all the comfort and care he had for her into that one hug.

* * *

 _-Meanwhile, in the living room-_

Tom side-glanced at Daisy a few times as they watched the movie before finally gaining the guts to speak. "I'm sorry about what happened at school, Daisy," he mumbled.

She nodded and sighed. "Thanks."

"If you ever, you know, need someone to talk to. Or someone to, you know, stick up for you—" He shrugged, trying to get the words out, "You can find me. I know I'm younger, but—I know what it's like to be picked on and—I'd be happy to help, if you want."

She smiled. "Thanks, Tom."

Tom nodded, then continued, "I heard what your Dad said to those boys."

Daisy groaned and rolled her yes. "Oh God, you did?"

"Yeah—I'm sure it was embarrassing. My mum did something like that at the school when the kids were harassing me because of what my dad did." Tom shook his head dramatically. "I was mortified. But now that I think about it, it was kind of alright for her to do it. But don't tell her that."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It felt good to see them so scared of him. But—don't tell him," Daisy agreed. At that moment they smiled at each other and a friendship and understanding began.

After a few more moments of watching the movie, Tom glanced towards the kitchen. "So, what do you think—of them, I mean? Together? It's sort of weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is really weird. But…" Daisy glanced back towards the kitchen as well. "I haven't seen my dad this happy in years. So, I guess it's not bad."

Tom nodded slowly. "Same here. So, yeah, not bad."

About that time, Alec and Ellie came walking back in, Alec carrying three bowls of ice cream, and Ellie carrying her pint of ice cream and their two glasses of wine.. He handed two to the teenagers who grinned at each other.

Tom grinned towards Daisy. "Not bad at all."

Alec ignored the teenagers, except to note happily that they seemed to be getting along well, which pleased him. If this relationship between he and Ellie was going to work, it was going to be at the consent of the two eldest of their children. He knew Fred wasn't much of a worry, as he seemed about as attached to Alec as a fish to water.

As he sat back down and handed Fred a spoon and showed him their bowl, he looked back at the movie. "So, explain to me, who is this Iron Man?"

"He's like you dad, a piece of metal in his chest that can't be removed or he'll die," Daisy explained with a chuckle.

Alec furrowed his brow, "I'm fairly certain this Tony Stark fella does _not_ have a pacemaker. But I'll take the superhero comparison, thank you Daisy."


	11. Chapter 11: A Good Team

It had been months now since Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller began dating. It had been years now, since the Latimer trial, and it seemed that Ellie was finally prepared to make their relationship 'public' to the small town they lived in. Alec was fairly certain there wasn't a single person in town who hadn't come to the conclusion that they were in a relationship, but he respected Ellie's wishes up to this point: no physical displays of affection, one date a week—to an outside of town limits location, and one or two family get-togethers a week.

He had played along, by her rules, allowing her to take the lead. This was her hometown, and it had been her marriage that was quite publicly put through the wringer. As best he could, he never showed disappointment in his inability to publicly express how much he loved the woman he also called his partner and friend.

So, when Ellie suggested they take the kids down to the beach, just the two of them, for a walk and some splashing around, he tried to hide the excitement the pleasant surprise brought him. The only other times they had been down to the beach was with the Latimers along.

When, as they walked from the car park down the beach, Ellie took his hand, his surprise finally bubbled over. He looked down at their hands then up to her face as they walked. "We're still within town, Ellie, and while the beach is quiet, there's people around—"

"Shush, you daft man. Can't I hold the hand of the man I love?" she said rather nonchalantly, a small smile on her face.

Alec was fairly certain his brain had just slowed to a halt, and suddenly he felt as if he could hear his own heart beating.

"I—," he stuttered out, his mouth opening and closing in a great imitation of a fish out of water. "You—," he tried to speak again, but once again he couldn't seem to form a coherent thought.

She smiled and glanced at him again. "I what?"

"You've not said that before—and this—" He held up their hands as he finished saying the closest thing to complete thought he could muster.

"Well, I'd say it's about time, wouldn't you?" she asked, stopping their progress and watching for a moment as Tom and Daisy swung Fred above the waves as they crashed into the shoreline before she turned to face Alec.

"I wouldn't have dared to say such a thing," he answered.

She smiled sweetly at him, and his heart skipped back into a normal rhythm. "Of course you wouldn't. Too much a gentlemen. So I'll say it for you. I've been dreadfully slow about allowing our relationship to be public here in Broadchurch. You've been so patient and kind."

"You deserve to be given all the time you need. You've been through a lot, El," he said, brushing his thumb across the knuckles of her right hand which he held.

She smiled at his use of her nickname. They'd come so far. In fact, as she looked around, she realized just how far they'd come. "You've been through plenty yourself." She then tilted her head to motion towards the beach around them. "You recognize this spot?"

He glanced around, and a smile came across his own face. He smiled much more these days. "Of course. This is the place where I first met you. You immediately started on me about taking your job."

"Yes, I did. Not my finest moment." She grew quiet then, as she considered what happened in the months after that meeting.

"I deserved it," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes," she answered back with a smirk. "You did."

They laughed together a moment, then as it grew quiet again, with the sounds of the ocean waves and their children laughing in the background, Alec spoke again. 'We make a good team."

"In and out of the office," she agreed with a nod.


	12. Chapter 12: Fast Forward

As Alec shifted to try and get somewhat comfortable in the the small folding chairs that had been crammed into the school cafeteria, he considered—once Ellie had made up her mind to allow their relationship to be public in Broadchurch, she certainly didn't waste time. Within days of their walk on the beach, she had invited Alec to go to one of Fred's school events with her. That wasn't so different, he had been to his school performances before. But when she reached over to hold his hand, he wondered if his pacemaker could keep up.

He felt silly. Like a teenage boy whose crush had just taken his hand. It wasn't as if he hadn't held hands with her before, kissed her, cuddled with her. And he had been married, even if it was to Tess, it had produced his beautiful Daisy. But for Ellie to take his hand in front of the gossiping ninny's of Broadchurch, it was a bold move for her and had huge meaning for them both.

He glanced over at her and she flashed him one of her brilliant smiles. He smiled back and in his own bold move, moved to put his arm around her.

Needless to say, there were glances and whispers.

They were both thrilled, a bit giddy, and tried to conceal their giggles. Maybe it could be fun to be the latest gossip when it was with someone pleasant that you actually _were_ in a relationship with.

It was true, once Ellie Miller had set her mind on something, she didn't back down. That could be said for her relationship with Alec Hardy. It had taken her long enough to open herself up to a relationship with him. And now, even longer to allow their small town to be fully aware of their relationship.

But there had been some boundaries she hadn't crossed with Alec. No matter how much she cared about him—loved him—and he the same, she didn't ever want to seem as if she was taking advantage of their relationship.

She frowned and almost considered hanging up the phone as it dialed, but he picked up before she could.

"Hardy," was his gruff version of a 'hello.'

"Oh, you sound as if you're having a bad day. Sorry I bothered you, we can talk later," she quickly replied, hoping to conceal that she had a special reason for calling.

"Oh, El. I'm sorry, I didn't look at the caller ID. Just a bit annoyed with SOCO. They seem to be dragging their heels on the report I need to close this case I'm working on." He paused and frowned, realizing she was calling in the middle of both their work days. "Is everything okay, El? You're in Sandbrook following that lead on your own case, do you need me to track something down here?"

"No, no. Just—" she tried to quickly come up with an excuse. "Just thought I'd see how you were doing."

He frowned. "No you're not. That's not like you. We don't just 'chat' during the day, El. What is it you aren't telling me?" he pushed his question.

She sighed. "It's just—well I just got a call from the school. Tom is sick and needs to be picked up. And Lucy and Dad can't do it. And—"

"And why am I the last on the list and not the first?" he gently asked. He knew the answer, but he needed her to acknowledge it.

Ellie sighed, again, and spoke quietly, "I just don't want to impose on you, Alec. I know you like the boys, but you didn't sign up for—"

He interrupted her. "I don't like your boys, El."

"What?" her response was an octave higher, both confused and shocked by his short statement.

"I don't like your boys." he repeated, then paused for effect. "I love them, El. I love them like—like they were my own. Surely you know that. I don't want to be the last person you call when you need help. _Ever_. For _anything_. I want to be the first. Call the school back and tell them I'll be right over to pick him up."

There was a long silence—long enough that for a moment Alec wondered if their connection had been cut off. "Ellie?"

"I love you, Alec Hardy," she said quietly, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you too, Ellie Miller. See you this evening. Daisy and I will be at your house with the boys when you get home."

Ellie stretched her neck to both sides as she pulled her coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the front door. It had been a long day and the drive back from Sandbrook seemed to take forever. She was happy to be home to see her 'boys.' All three of them. And Daisy. She heard Fred giggling and Daisy speaking to him in an animated retelling of one of his favorite stories.

She followed her nose to her first stop, the kitchen, and sure enough, as she suspected, that's where she found Alec. He was stirring a huge pot of something on the hob. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie had been discarded somewhere, the top few buttons of his shirt undone for comfort.

He glanced up from his work on the soup he was preparing from scratch and smiled at her. "Ah, there's the weary traveler. Welcome home."

"What is that divine smell?"

"Chicken Noodle Soup. Homemade. This American policeman I met during a department conference swore by it for sickness, and I've had nothing but success with it, so I thought it'd be good for Tom, and the rest of us can enjoy it as well."

Ellie came up behind Alec and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her left cheek against his shoulder for a moment, then placing a quick kiss on his neck. Alec practically purred under her touch before she stepped away to pull two wine glasses out of the cabinet. As she moved to the refrigerator to pull out a bottle of white wine, she asked, "How is Tom?"

"He's over the worst of it now. He's up in his bed. He was sick a few more times after he got home, but it's been a few hours. Daisy's been keeping Fred occupied down here out of the way and away from the germs."

After pouring them both a glass of wine, she leaned against the counter close to where he worked at the soup, testing and adding more ingredients. She twirled the glass around, watching the liquid as she spoke again. "Thank you, for coming to my rescue."

"It's my job," he stated simply.

"Is it?" she questioned.

He stopped and set the spoon down on the spoon rest by the stove, wiped his hands on the towel hanging out of his pocket, and placed his hands on his hips, looking at her intently. "I love you, Ellie Miller. And I love your boys. So does Daisy. You are very independent. Obviously you've had to become even more so since 'whatshisface' went off the deep end. I wouldn't dare want to take away that independence—it's one of the things I love about you. But I _do_ want to be able to care for you, to help you, and the boys. I know that is hard for you to accept. But I'm not just in this for the good company." He paused, and she continued to stare down at her wine, unsure of what to say, and sure that if she looked at him she might cry. "Perhaps I should have said all that before, but I had hoped that my actions would speak for themselves. Daisy and I—" He paused, hoping this was the right time. "We consider you and the boys to be our family. And family means being there for each other no matter what. Good, bad. Sick. Healthy. Happy. Sad. All of it. And helping each other through it."

Ellie slowly looked up at Alec and spoke quietly, "Be careful Alec, that sounds almost like wedding vows."

He held her gaze, swallowed slowly, then took the leap and answered with a question, "Would that be so bad?"

At just that moment, their silence and stares were interrupted by Fred running through from the living room, through the kitchen, towards the hallway. As he ran, he squealed, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Following on his heels was said teenage girl. "Oh yes I can! Oh yes I can!" As she passed through, she waved. "Hi Ellie!"

As silence once again descended on the kitchen, faint giggles were heard from the living room as Daisy indeed did catch Fred. The two adults looked back at each other and chuckled, shaking their heads, then both blushed a bit upon realizing where they had left the conversation. Ellie cleared her throat and set her glass down on the counter. "I'll just—I'll just go check on Tom."

He nodded and checked on the contents of the pot on the stove. "Sounds good. The soup needs to simmer a bit, should be ready in a half hour. Let him know we'll bring him a bowl when it's ready."

When Ellie came back downstairs a few minutes later, she glanced to her right and saw Alec sitting on the couch watching TV with Fred in his lap and Daisy by his side. She saw him cock his head to the side upon detecting the sounds of her reach the bottom of the steps.

"El, do you mind bringing me my wine glass?" he asked over his shoulder. "I left it in the kitchen and I'm a bit stuck at the moment."

She chuckled. "Will do. Be right back."

She made her way the few steps back into the kitchen and then over to the counter where Alec had left his glass by the wine bottle. She got a few steps away and froze.

There, next to the wine glass was a box. A ring box. An open ring box with a diamond ring nestled in it. Her mouth dropped open as she gasped. She stared.

The sound of a throat clearing behind her registered, but she didn't move. She saw out of the corner of her eye as Alec came into view by her side.

"What do you say, El? It isn't such a bad idea, is it? Wedding vows? One day. Soon, I hope. Me and you. Daisy, Tom, and Fred. A family. A team. Forever. Sickness. Health. Good. Bad. Happy. Sad. All of it. Together."

Tears fell down both her cheeks as she finally tore her gaze away from the ring and towards Alec. "Together."

He nodded. "Together. Forever."

She made the few steps left between them quickly and their arms were wrapped around each other. He held her close and after a moment they were rocking to music that wasn't really there but that they both heard in their hearts.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Is that a yes?"

He felt her chuckle vibrate into his chest and she whispered back. "Yeah. That's a yes."

*-*-* The End *-*-*


End file.
